Becoming new: part three: What is it?
by S.G.CAIN
Summary: Riff and Cain finally find out if they shall receive a son or a daughter,


**Becoming New ( part 3) **

**It has been months since Cain had his… operation, It's been months since the night of our experiment, and it's been months since Lord Cain and I found out there was a third.**

" **This baby is getting kinda heavy, harder for me to walk." Master Cain stated with a blank expression. I watched him from across the room, resting his pale hands on his round stomach.**

"**Well, my Lord, the child will be out soon. Only 2 more months, sir!" I perked up for the miserable master. Not a word slipped from his mouth. He just patted where the bulge was, and began to shed a tear. "Master, please don't! Ahh! This is all my fault! Really it is, I should've mind my own business, my Lord. I'm Sorry"**

"**No, Riff, no. Its nobody's fault but my own. Father was right, he was always right. I shouldn't be alive." His face opposed me. I slowly crept up beside him. I wrapped my long arms around him, and gently began to rock him.**

"**My Lord, everything will be alright. I'll be there for you and our child. You'll be a great parent, sir." I whispered in his ear as I kissed him at his jaw line.**

" **No… I have too much to worry about. I'll be a horrible parent, I'll probably end up like my damn father." He mumbled as he wiped his eyes. **

"**Sir, you shall never be close to that evil man! And you have me for support." My words sunk into him deep. My Lord closed his brilliant eyes, and nod his head back onto a pillow. He grasped onto my hand and began to gently stroke it with his thumb. **

"**Riff, thank you." He huffed. His eyes fluttered open and they set on me. What to say? What to say when those gorgeous emerald eyes facing you?**

"**M-master," I stuttered. He gave me a deep seductive smile across his face, which made things worse for me at least. "Umm…master Cain, you- you're wel- welcome" **

"**Riff," He chuckled, " I never seen you so fidgety in my entire life! I swear! I rolled my blue eyes at him. He calmly kissed my chin and settled on my side. "I'm sorry Riff."**

"**Sir, it's fine! But don't you wonder me Lord?"**

"**Wonder what?" The young Hargraves questioned.**

"**Wonder if our child is a she or a he. Its quite interesting isn't it? I mean for God sakes we haven't came up with any names!" I exclaimed over excited. His shoulders slumped down, and he began to think.**

"**I would like to have a son," He said, "Name him Theodore." **

"…**And a middle name , my Lord?" I asked.**

"**Hmm… I'm not so sure."**

"**How about…Alexander?" I whispered unsure. His eyes lit up.**

"**Alexander Theodore! That's it!" He exclaimed. Then, guilt sunk into me. What if he was a SHE?**

"**What about a girl?" I asked, gazing out his window.**

"**A girl, huh?" He said running his fingers through his hair. " Sara."**

"**Yes, Sara, I like it master!" **

"**Sara Alize" He repeated. The names fit perfectly. **_**Theodore Alexander Raffit-Hargraves **_**or **_**Sara Aliz Raffit-Hargraves.**_** I could see an angelic bundle in my master's arms. It had fair skin, but it's cheeks had a pinch of pink in them. It's hair was thick and curly. A beautiful child.**

"**I wonder if Jezz could come in here and check…" My master trailed off, ending my sweet day dream. **

"**Shall I go check, sir?" I asked, getting up to my feet. He nodded his head, and I raced down to the basement to fetch Jezebel.**

"**Please, sir, your brother is just dying to know if **

**Our child is male or female, please!" I begged. Jezebel crossed his arms and glanced at his notes.**

"**Well, alright. Bring my little sister down here." Jezebel chuckled. I raced back up the steps and got my loving lord. Easy steps, and we were down to Jezebel. We placed Master Cain onto the metal table once again. I turned my back to the corner to give some privacy. After Jezz inspected him, he finally tapped me on my shoulder.**

"**Riff," He stated blankly, "I'm guessing it will be a boy. We should find out soon though." **_**Theordore Alexander…**_


End file.
